Amor Prohibido
by Ivania Decilos
Summary: SUMARY: Bella Swan una chica pobre de 18 años que va a aprender a la iglesia donde la ayudan y ahi conoce al amor o Conocera al amor de un encuentro solo ocasional de un choque! Todo va perfectamente excepto por Tannya una chica rica que solo quiere al amor de bella entre sus brazos y va a hacer lo posible para separarlos. ¿Podran Sobrevivir su gran amor a pesar de tannya?
1. Chapter 1

AMOR PROHIBIDO

CAPITULO 1

IR ALA ESCUELA

Ola Me llamo Isabella swan tengo 18 años soy una chica pobre no tengo para comer no tengo nada nunca supe de mi familia hoy iré con el padre porque oí que es muy bueno  
quisiera aprender a leer y escribir En Fin, iré esta tarde para ver si me acepta.

-Era de Día Todo estaba Bien Ya Tenía mucho entusiasmo por ir a Ver al Padre que me habían Recomendado Mucho.- era una tarde mus soleada raro en Forks.

No Sabía cómo Reaccionaría el padre a ver a una huérfana que iba a Verlo Solo para pedirle Trabajo  
Pensaba que tal vez me rechazaría Pero Mis amigos Decían que Era Muy Bueno y quería ayuda, pero de quien hablaba no tenía amigos, Había escuchado las voces rumorearse por el pueblo.

.

.  
Llegue a la iglesia de Port ángeles Entre todo estaba Limpio Pensaba Wow este padre es Muy Ordenado?  
Que pensara cuando me vea en estas Facha No quería que me viera así Pero que hacia si era Mi Única Ropa  
Entre y Vi a un Joven muy apuesto De pelo Negro Alto y Guapo.

-Hola.- Sonreí al verlo, parecía tan amable.

-Hola Buscas algo Necesitas algo.-Dijo Mientras  
Se me Quedo Mirando de forma a mi atuendo muy extraña Curioseando.

-Busco al Padre y Tu Eres.-Tenía que Saber aquel Hombre Guapo que me  
miraba Mientras lo Saludaba

-Me llamo Alec Vulturi y Claro en un momento traigo al padre  
Siéntate y Relájate Te puedo traer algo una taza de café o algo por el estilo?-Me Dijo el  
Hombre Guapo Wow Mire Sus ojos eran de Un Brillo Súper hermoso.

-No Gracias así estoy Bien.-Le Sonreí entonces él Se Fue a buscar a padre Creo que  
Me Seguía Viendo con Mucha ímpetu.

Me Senté a Esperar Mientras llegaban Viendo Todo lo que había era Muy Limpio No sabía que hacer Creo que Me acostumbraría Pensaba Demasiado en Mi futuro Yo quería ser alguien en la vida No quería Ser la tímida Chica Pobre que Pide Monedas en la calle Pensaba Mientras Vi que Venia Otro Hombre con alec  
Wow era alto y Muy apuesto.

-Mira aquí tienes el padre Bueno me voy a limpiar.-Wow era tan apuesto ese Chico que  
No lograba Sacármelo de la cabeza. Pero que Idiota Soy Olvide darle Mi Nombre.

-Hola Me Dijo alec que me Buscabas Que Necesitas Pequeña.-Me Miro Con Sentimiento

-Hola Padre lo he venido a buscar porque me lo han recomendado amigos Diciendo que usted ayuda  
alas Necesitadas Creo que yo soy Una e venido a Pedirle Trabajo Porque soy una inútil Nose hacer Nada  
y Quería Ver si podía ayudarme a Por Cierto antes de que se me olvide me llamo Isabella Pero me Gusta  
que me digan Bella.-Me Miro Sonriendo

-Bueno Isabe...Bella Quieres trabajo pero No sabes a Hacer Nada Primero tendrías que estudiar Tengo Un amigo que es Maestro y Te enseñara asi que Ya No te preocupes más Porque aprenderás a Escribir y a Leer.-Me Dijo Con Dulzura

-Gracias Padre.- Le Sonreí al padre, era tan amable y bueno.

-Por Favor llámame aro Solo aro- Me Dijo el padre aro De echo me había caído Bien

-Preséntate Mañana a las 8:00 En Punto que vendrá Tu maestro.-Lo Mire Con Una Sonrisa y el Me la Devolvió Creo que También le agrade Pero aprender a Escribir y Leer?!


	2. Chapter 2

2º-Capitulo  
WOW Ese era Un Maestro

Al Día Siguiente...  
Me Levante a las 7:00 Me Cambie y Me Fui en la Micro hacia Port ángeles  
Llegue el 30 Minutos Cuando entre a la iglesia Sentía que no había Nadie Solo me encontré Con el  
Mismo Muchacho de la parroquia otra Vez alec Creo que así se llamaba Fui a Saludarlo.

-Hola Alec Lamento lo del otro Día Fui Muy Idiota que no me pude Presentar Me llamo Isabella  
Pero me gusta que me digan Bella Ojala me puedas Perdonar.-Dije con Dulzura alec Volteo a Verme en Cuanto  
Le able.

-Hola Bella No te preocupes Te espera el Padre aro en la Capilla acompáñame Ven por aquí.-Seguía  
al Muchacho hasta donde me guiaba

-Llegamos Espera aquí El padre Vendrá en un Momento.-Dijo con Seriedad asentí Y Me quede esperando hacia Frio así que me acurruque Sentada en una Silla que tenían afuera hasta que Salió el Padre Aro me Congelaba de lo Frio que estaba abrió la Puerta.

-Pasa Bella por favor Tu Maestro te espera Quieres un poco de chocolate Te Vez que estabas Congelada  
Siéntate ponte Cómoda esta es tu casa.-Dijo con mucha alegría asentí a todo Lo que me Dijo era Muy amable.

- Y Quien será mi maestro.-Pregunte con mucho entusiasmo Por que ya lo Quería Conocer  
Cuando de Pronto Un Hombre alto De Pelo Negro Entraron a la Capilla y Era Muy Guapo aquel Hombre.

Padre:-Bella Quiero que conozcas a Jacob Black él Va a hacer tu maestro te enseñara Bien Los Dejo  
para que se presenten.-Dijo el padre Wow No había Duda que era El hombre más apuesto Pero Pensaba  
y me Decía ya Bella ha de tener unos 25 años más grande que tú y Tu Coqueteándole Lo Saludare.

-Hola Como Estas Me presento Soy...-Me interrumpió aquel Hombre de sonrisa hermosa.

Me Dijo:- Eres Isabella Verdad el Padre me ha Contado Mucho Sobre Ti espero que nos Llevemos Bien  
y como ya te dijo Mi padre Mi Nombre es Jacob Black Pero me gusta que me Digan Jake.

Bella:-wow Mucho Gusto Jake Si me llamo Isabella pero en gusta que me digan Bella.-Asiento con la Cabeza  
wow solo le miraba Su musculo wow eran de hombre de Novelas Pensé tanto que Se acabó la Clase Súper  
Rápido.  
Nos Despedimos y el Se me Quedaba Viendo Como si yo le gustara Me Fui a mi casa Pensando  
en aquel Hombre Guapo y Decía WOw eso es un Maestro...


End file.
